The present invention relates generally to a coating system for a golf ball, and, in particular, to a coating system for a golf ball using magnetic levitation.
In a conventional coating system for golf balls, typically a three-prong or four-prong device is used to hold golf balls in place for coating. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,337 teaches a golf ball painting system where the golf balls are supported by prongs on spindles as the golf balls move through the system on a conveyor.
In some cases, the tips of prongs can be sharp, and the sharp tips can scratch the coated golf ball surface and/or stab into the golf ball cover and make small holes. In other cases, the prongs may prevent the spray from completely and evenly coating the golf ball. In such cases, scratch marks, holes, and/or uneven coating can affect the aesthetic appearance and/or dynamic performance characteristics of the golf ball.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a coating system for golf balls that can provide a more uniform and even coating, and, also, that does not leave marks in the coating from prongs used to hold the golf ball in place during the coating process.